ZG Capítulo 3 A chegada de Fuyu
by zodiac-girlz
Summary: Fanfic Zodiac Girls Capítulo 3!


A ambulancia logo chegou e levou Seiya, muito ferido, acompanhado de Minu ao hospital da fundaçao Graad. Todos se preocuparam muito com o Pegaso,Ikki e Shiryu quiseram visitar o amigo, porem foram impedidos por Saori que disse que alem de atrapalharem Seiya, precisavam descansar. A madrugada logo veio, dando muito silencio a enorme mansao. Todos dormiam em um sono profundo, incluindo Tsuichi que naquele instante, estava tendo um sonho muito esntranho: Estava em um jardim muito extenso, repleto de flores por todos os lados. Tsuichi caminhava como se conhecesse o lugar. Ela sentia muita paz, e um aroma de flor, que impregnava o lugar. Pétalas de cerejeira começaram a cair, deixando a paisagem ainda mais bonita. Mas depois de um tempo tudo vai escurecendo... parecia uma tempestade. A paz que ela sentia foi embora, e ela estava angustiada, perdida. Não conseguia enxergar o caminho direito. Depois de caminhar sem rumo, vê um vulto. Percebe que esse vulto é Seiya, e sem pensar, corre até ele. "Seiya? O que você faz aqui?". Mas o garoto parecia não enxergá-la. Ele estava imóvel. Tsuichi olhava para Seiyae não sabia o que fazer. Começou a admirá-lo. "Ele cresceu depois desses anos... Seiya..." Ela se aproxima e leva um susto: Um homem alto, de longos cabelos negros e um olhar calmo, mas amedrontador caminhava em direção à Seiya com uma espada. Tsuichi arregala os olhos, mas não consegue fazer nada. O homem tira sua espada da bainha e encrava no peito de Seiya, que grita! O homem tira sua espada da bainha e encrava no peito de Seiya, que grita, um grito agonizante que penetrava os ouvidos de Tsuichi e a levava a agonizar junto de Seiya, ela se desesperava ao ve-lo naquele estado. Entao, Seiya vai aos poucos caindo em uma escuridao... Um breu... "Seiya", gritava a garota tentando salva-lo". quando acordou, estava no chao de seu quarto. O chao estava frio como nunca. "Foi so um sonho" ela tentou se acalmar. Entao, levantou-se devagar fixando a enorme janela de seu quarto. La fora estava muito escuro, tao escuro quanto seu proprio quarto... Todos pareciam estar dormindo calmos em seus respectivos quartos. "Tsuichi olha para a janela e ve um vulto no meio da rua. "Alguem estivera me observando esse tempo inteiro?" Se inclinou para fora da janela mas seus cabelos atrapalhavam a vizão. O vulto tinha desaparecido num piscar de olhos. O vulto tinha desaparecido num piscar de olhos. Mas entao, antes que ela pudesse continuar procurando o vulto na escuridao, a porta de seu quarto se escancara, Mizu e Kaminari entraram fixando a garota com olhares muito zangados: "Tsuichi, o que pensa que esta fazendo inclinada aí desse jeito?" O que você pensa que está fazendo entrando no MEU QUARTO desse jeito? - reprova Tsuichi - Qual é o seu problema, heim?! - Kaminari disse ao puxar os cabelos de Tsuichi, em seu tom agressivo costumeiro. Algo que já não irritava tanto Tsuichi, por conhecer o temperamento da amazona. Dá pra me largar, ow? Aprendeu isso aonde? Na selva? - retruca Tsuichi tirando as mãos de Kaminari de seu cabelo. - Por acaso está querendo brincar com fogo, Tsuichi?! - Kaminari lhe lançou um olhar irônico. Só se for brincar mesmo, porque esse seu foguinho não me faz nada! - Sorri Tsuichi - Vocês duas parem de se comportar como crianças. Viemos aqui para saber que barulho foi esse. - Hunf! As meninas ainda estavam discutindo quando de repente, um redemoinho nao esperado adentrou a casa. Todas as portas e janelas se abriram com furia as 3 meninas dentro daquele quarto entao, se desequilibraram e cairam no chao. Ouviram mais corpos caindo. Provavelmente tal ventania acordara a todos. -O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO??????-Ouviu-se a voz de Tatsumi se aproximando Entao, ouviram pessoas se levantando e se queixando de dores... Ouviram um gemido de dor muito proximo do quarto das meninas... Era Jabu: "Ai que merda... So porque a briga das mulheres tava ficando boa!" Tipico...sempre tem que ter uma mala para atrapalhar - Dizendo isso se retirou do quarto. Saindo lançou um olhar frio para um Jabu e desceu as escadas. – mizu Mizu, Kaminari e Tsuichi sairam entao do quarto. Todos ja estavam no corredor se entreolhando assustados... "Acho que veio la de baixo" disse Ichi de Hydra apontando para as escadas  
  
-"RAPIDO, SEUS ORFAOS MISERAVEIS! VAO AJUDAR A ARRUMAR A BAGUNÇA QUE VOCES PROVAVELMENTE FIZERAM!!!"-Vociferou Tatsumi Todos entao olharam muito serios para Tatsumi. Hyoga disse: Gente, pode ir indo la pra baixo que eu cuido desse careca... Todos entao riram e desceram as escadas Uma brisa forte passou pelo salao principal da mansao. Mas tinha algo peculiar naquela brisa... Nao sentiam frio quando passava... Apenas um sentimento incomodo que parecia desespero... -Ta, nao tem nada aqui! -disse ainda coçando o olho de tanto sono, Ikki que nao parecia estar de muito bom humor -Eh... Vou voltar pra dormir... Foi so um ventinho! -aprovou Nachi de Lobo Foi entao que viram um vulto se aproximando deles com passos vagarosos... Ainda estava muito escuro e nao dava para discernir ao certo quem era... Estava usando um traje de Ninja Viva as tartarugas deixando a mostra apenas os olhos da pessoa Ikki entao ainda muito nervoso gritou: -Olha! Se voce eh um ladrao, se deu muito mal! Porque todos aqui somos cavaleiros, temos poderes muito maiores que voce pode ter... Seu verme! Jabu entao: -PEGA LADRAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO O vulto entao vagarosamente falou, revelando uma voz feminina: -que coincidencia, entao eu estou no lugar certo, nao eh mesmo, Ikki? Tsuichi: - Quem é você? Revele-se! Kami: - Você ouviu esse idiota aqui, se quiser morrer, fique, se quiser viver, FUJA! Shiryu entao ja se posicionara para atacar quando o vulto retirou o capuz que cobria seu rosto... seu cabelo liso e negro caiu sobre as costas e seus olhos entao fixaram Shiryu com emoçao... -SHIRYU!!!! CHEGUEEEEEI -Ha...HANA??????-Shiryu entao engoliu seco e viu que na verdade, era sua velha amiga de infancia, Fuyu Hana, que foi para a Nova Zelandia em busca da armadura elemental do ar. Fuyu? Hmmm acho que me lembro de você - diz Tsuichi, pensativa - Era mais uma idiota que foi mandada com a gente pra treinar. - Kaminari menospreza a presença da garota, desviando o olhar. - "Essa Kaminari é muito grossa mesmo... tsc tsc... Os outros, com intenso sono olharam sem entender a cena, Shiryu entao adiantou-se para um abraço em Hana que neste momento, tambem estava correndo em direçao ao garoto... So muito tempo depois, o silencio foi quebrado por Jabu: -Oxi, tu que eh a Fuyu Hana? Eu lembro de vc, voce era toda feioza! - Isso por acaso te incomoda, Tsuichi? - Kaminari perguntou. - Hunf! Não.... parece que as verdades incomodam é você, Kaminari! Ok, ja teve a sua bela recepção certo Hana.Satisfeita?Agora com licença tenho que dormir. – mizu E se dirigiu ao corredor subindo as escadas mal humorada. Digo o mesmo, não tenho paciência para esse sentimentalismo ridículo... - Kaminari completou, seguindo Mizu. Varios outros seguiram as duas primeiras, restando apenas Shiryu e Tsuichi.  
  
Tu num tá vendo que tá segurando mó vela, gata! - Jabu a puxou para cima. - Ei gatinha vamos subir vamos,vamos.... - Me larga pato! Eu sei subir sozinha! Hunf! - Ei controlem essa fera!!Ela morde,hahaha! - Grita um Ikki Tsuichi pensando: "Garotos infantis..." e vai pro quarto Tsuichi permaneceu no salao mal iluminado pois precisava conversar com Fuyu... Ela era a unica que faltava para poderem por o plano em pratica... O plano de suas mestras... Esperou um pouco e ouviu Hana falando baixinho para Shiryu algo que parecia ser "sua promessa" mas pareceu entao que Shiryu parou e entao, disse que estava com sono... Muito palido, subiu as escadas deixando Hana e Tsuichi sozi nhas no salao... 


End file.
